Under the Mistletoe
by Simply Brooke
Summary: Faye and Spike are caught under the mistletoe...you know what that means! [FayexSpike] OneShot randomness!


**A/N: Okay this is a random Christmas Oneshot, that I thought up it's my first Cowboy Bebop fanfic and I Hope it's not my last, the pairing is Faye and Spike, there is some OOC in this and again this is very random!**

**Let's start this fic!**

* * *

**UNDER THE MISTLETOE **

* * *

It was Christmas Eve, as Spike, Faye, Ed, and Jet were taking a break from their bounty life and just enjoying the holiday season.

"Okay so, How the Grinch Stole Christmas or A Christmas Story?" Faye questioned, Spike, Ed and Jet on what Christmas movie to watch.

"Grinch! Grinch!" Ed shouted with joy.

"No not that, I want to watch a Christmas Story, I just love little Ralphie." Jet said with a smile.

Spike rolled his eyes as he spoke. 'I don't care what the hell we watch, as long as we watch something soon!"

"Okay, you two." Faye began as she looked from Ed to Jet. "Decide on a movie."

"Grinch! Grinch!" Ed repeated.

"No! I want a Christmas Story." Jet said.

"Grinch!"

"A Christmas Story!"

"Grinch!"

"A Christmas Story!"

"Grinch!"

"A CHRISTMAS STORY!"

Faye rolled her eyes as she listened to them argue, but their argument was soon interrupted by a loud beeping noise.

BEEP! BEEP!

"What the hell is that?" Jet asked as he took his attention away from Ed and his argument about what Christmas movie to watch.

"What do you think it is Jet…it's the oven." Spike told him.

"Why is the oven going off?" Jet asked confused.

"Because I baked cookies." Faye told Jet.

"You bake?" Jet said in shock.

"Yes." Faye began. "And I'm going to take them out of the oven and put them on a plate for us to snack on and some for Santa!"

With Faye's last word, she headed towards the kitchen to take out her cookies.

Jet leaned over to Spike as he spoke. "They're probably poisoned."

"I HEARD THAT!" Faye yelled from the kitchen.

Spike let out a snicker as he stood to his feet. "While we're waiting for Faye, I'm going to go to the Jon."

"Thanks for sharing…" Jet muttered.

"No prob." Spike responded, as he headed for the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes late, Faye came back into the living room, with two plates of goodies.

"Okay, I'm back." She said, as she looked around noticing that Spike was missing. "Where's Spike?"

"In the Jon." Jet told her.

"Oh…" Faye began, as she continued. "Well…have you two decided on a movie yet?"

"Yea…A Christmas Story!" Jet told her.

"No! Grinch!" Ed yelled out.

"A Christmas Story!"

"Grinch!"

"God…not this again." Faye muttered, as Spike reentered the room and stood behind Faye.

"They still deciding on a movie?" Spike asked.

"Yep."

"Oh come on is it really that hard?"

"Yes!" Jet told them, taking his attention away from Ed, and to Faye and Spike as he noticed something that put a grin on his face.

"What?" Faye asked as she saw Jet's grin.

"You guys are standing under the mistletoe!" Jet told them.

Both, Faye and Spike quickly looked up to see that Jet was right they were standing under MISTLETOE!

"And you know what THAT means…you guys have to kiss!" Jet snickered.

"No!" Faye said quickly as she began to blush.

"You have to…its Christmas tradition!" Jet told her.

"He's right." Spike said to Faye, with a grin.

Spike said nothing, as she nodded turning, her yes locking on Spike's, and the two slowly moved their heads closer and closer, Faye's blush now growing, until…

Their lips locked in a kiss!

"Aw, ain't that sweet!" Jet said, as Faye and Spike pulled away from each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

Though it didn't last as Spike turned away from her, and walked towards the T.V. "Well I think it's time we start the movie, and since you two can't seem to decide on one then I'll pick a Christmas movie myself, and I choose…Miracle on 34th Street."

"NO!" Jet and Ed cried out.

"Too bad." Spike said as he put the DVD into the player and the movie begun.

As the movie began, Spike took a seat next to Jet. And noticed that Faye hadn't moved from where they had kissed. "Hey…Faye? You going to take a seat, the movie is starting?"

"Uh yea…" Faye said with a smile, as she took a seat next to Spike, taking glanced at him, and a warm feeling coming over her body, she had never felt this way before, especially around Spike…and she liked it.

END

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go my first Cowboy Bebop random Christmas Oneshot! And if you guys liked it enough there might be a sequel! Please review**


End file.
